¿Te acuerdas de mi?
by Chiryta
Summary: Comencé a fumar hace… vaya, no recuerdo cuando comencé a fumar, creo que fue cuando me di cuenta de el vacío que estaba en mi cama, el vacío que llenabas tu


Bleach no me pertenece, Este Fic puede ser un poco UA y Ooc de parte de algunos personajes. Espero les agrade.-

Ricardo Arjona – Te acuerdas de mi ( Carta n° 2 )

**¿Te acuerdas de mi?**

"_Te acuerdas de mi  
No soy mas que el mismo flaco de siempre  
Con un conato de panza  
Que me esta haciendo lucir  
Como luce una soga  
Cuando en medio tiene un nudo"_

Ya han pasado bastantes años desde que no vienes a Karakura, desde la batalla contra Ginjo que no te he visto. Los hollows poco a poco han ido disminuyendo, y no he tenido mucho trabajo lo cual es aburrido… ya termine la universidad y soy un medico reconocido, ya no visito a mi padre y mis hermanas están en la universidad, lo cual ya no puedo comer la comida de Yuzu, estoy mas gordo. Pero me pregunto ¿Me recordaras?

_El pelo un poco mas corto  
Y una tos de cigarro  
Que me despierta en las noches  
Vivo en el mismo lugar  
Calle Mártires 28  
Y aun conservo la cama  
Que fermenta tu humedad_

Aun tengo el cabello anaranjado y rebelde que tu conoces, la gente se me queda viendo en la calle y mis pacientes a veces piden cambio de medico lo cual me causa gracia, sé que a ti también lo haría. Comencé a fumar hace… vaya, no recuerdo cuando comencé a fumar, creo que fue cuando me di cuenta de el vacío que estaba en mi cama, el vacío que llenabas tu cuando te escapabas de la habitación de Karin y Yuzu e ibas a mi habitación acurrucándote a mi lado y yo simplemente me hacia el idiota, pero ese papel ya no me queda…

_El mismo lunar  
En el sitio donde tu ya conoces  
Voy al mismo bar  
Para ver si asesino mis noches  
Y entre una nueva cana  
Y el deseo de encontrarte  
Se me gasta la vida_

¿Recuerdas que te decía que iría a un bar cuando fuera mayor de edad? Creo que es mi lugar habitual ahora, ahogo la soledad ahí, cada día libre y cada noche solo. Camino siempre solo por las calles buscando en los lugares alto un bulto pequeño, con ropas negras y ojos viólaselos profundos que domarían a la mas feroz bestia, esos ojos que me domaron a mi. Ojos que me conocían tan bien que ni yo me conozco así. Esos ojos que aun están en mi mente que hace que te espere cada día.

_Ya probé con el Yoga  
El Hare Krishna y el Budu  
Ya probé con un brujo  
Un adivino y un gurú  
Pero me sigo poniendo viejo  
Me lo dice cada día el espejo  
Y tu no apareces por ninguna parte_

He probado tantas formas de olvidarte o de encontrarte, pero no puedo ir a Soul Sociecity, no lo se, Urahara no me lo permite y Yoruichi no me ayuda en nada. Esto me aterra, cada día veo mi rostro y veo el cansancio y las arrugas de mi rostro, los años están pasando en mí y tú ni apareces… querida enana. ¿Por qué ya no apareces? Me vuelvo viejo y me aterra que no me reconozcas cuando vengas a verme… al fin y al cabo soy un simple humano y tú, una shinigami pero eres una diosa, una hermosa diosa

_Mi trabajo muy bien  
Hasta me han aceptado  
Como miembro MasterCard  
Y veo mas el lado izquierdo  
Que el derecho en los menús  
Me he comprado un auto  
Ya no viajo en autobús_

Mi trabajo va bien, mejor de lo que yo quisiera, puedo darme los mejores lujos. Ayude a mi padre con su clínica pequeña y ahora es la mejor clínica. Tengo una tarjeta de crédito y soy un importante cliente tanto en el banco como en los restaurant que voy. Me compre un auto de lujo rojo descapotable, ya no viajo en bus; creo que fue para estar mas inmerso en mi soledad y para imaginar tu cabello moviéndose con el viento si estuvieras a mi lado, pero ese recuerdo me hace desear que estés aquí. ¿Por qué ya no estas a mi lado?

_Pero te extraño a rabiar  
Al extremo de que nuestra cama  
No la vuelto a usar  
Y si me cae una aventura  
La revuelco en el sofá  
Por no herir al recuerdo  
Que se anida entre el colchón_

Sigo durmiendo solo en mi cama, pero soy un hombre con sus necesidades maldita sea, con unas necesidades biológicas, pero descuida no uso nuestra cama, no quiero que tu forma y recuerdo se escape de esta. No quiero despertar y ver a otra mujer que no seas tú; por ello siempre, cada aventura termina en el sillón de mi casa. Te extraño tanto que llego a odiarte para luego extrañarte y amarte aun mas y mas, aun cuando no estas aquí conmigo y me dejas con el vago recuerdo de tus labios que no toco hace años.

_Soy el mismo de ayer  
Aunque ya no respondo como antes  
Me tendrías que ver  
Cuando ya no se encumbra el deseo  
Y entre charlas de Borges  
Y de García Márquez  
Busco un mejor momento_

Soy el mismo de siempre, pero ya no tengo la misma fuerza en la voz, respondo cansado y sin ánimo, si me vieras me patearías el trasero, estoy seguro de eso. Entre mí tiempo de soledad busco libros y libros que al final de terminarlos imagino charlas entre los autores y espero el momento para imaginarme a ti y a mí discutiendo con ellos para luego arrancarnos a escondidas y besarte fervientemente. ¿Será de lunático? No… creo que es de enamorado desesperado ya.

_Ya probé con el Yoga  
El Hare Krishna y el Budu  
Ya probé con un brujo  
Un adivino y un gurú  
Pero me sigo poniendo viejo  
Me lo dice cada día el espejo  
Y tu no apareces por ninguna parte_

Probé con todo para poder olvidarte, pero tu recuerdo esta clavado en mi mente y en mi corazón ¿que me hiciste mujer? Me pongo cada día viejo y ya pasaron 60 años desde que no te veo, ahora estoy aquí sentado en mi estudio escribiéndote esta carta de despedida y de confesión que no puedo evitar. La vejez me alcanzo, intente escapar de ella durante 60 años en los cuales tú no diste señales de estar cerca de mí, pero no te culpo y no te odio, te amo, siempre te ame y siempre te amare, pero el tiempo y los años me pesan. La soledad fue mi compañía todos estos años, estoy solo. Miro mi rostro en el espejo y veo mi cabello blanco y las arrugas de mi rostro ¿Por qué no apareciste, enana? Yo siempre te espere… y puede que te siga esperando eternamente.

El lápiz cayó de su mano, sentado en su sillón individual, cerro sus ojos lentamente con una sonrisa, y la figura de aquella mujer que había esperado apareció.

* * *

Sus hermanas fueron al cementerio a ofrecer flores a sus padres y a la nueva lapida al lado, ambas sonrieron amargamente pero con sinceridad, dejaron las flores y se fueron abrazadas una de la otra.

"_Ichigo Kurosaki_

_Hijo, hermano, amigo_

_El hombre que perteneció al mas allá"_

Y una suave brisa movió las flores haciendo que Karin se diera vuelta y viera a su hermano vestido de negro, joven y sonriendo y junto a él una pequeña mujer de cabellos negros y piel blanca, ambos tomados de la mano, sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a llorar, su espera había valido la espera.


End file.
